Mr Happy Panda Muffin
by Land and Sky
Summary: Moving in with your best friend was supposed to be a good experience. But with new jobs, a stray kitten, noisy neighbors, and lots of girls trying to get into Riku's pants, how in the world can they conceal their crushes on each other? RiSo. AxRo. CLeon.


-1**A/N: ** First fan fiction Co-written by both of us, Cassie-san and Kitty-chan. We've just started out on this, deciding to make this a four-chapter long. This fan fiction actually took a while to set up (because we're dorks) and took a lot of time and consideration to type. Each one of us writes every other chapter. Cassie-san starts the first chapter, and Kitty-chan ends the last chapter. This was inspired by absolutely nothing, and came right off the tops of our heads.

**Pairings: **Main Riku/Sora, minor AkuRoku, mentioned Cleon.

**Warnings: **Extreme fluffiness, cuteness, randomness, lots of yaoi, lots of yuri, small lime and perverted-ness, but nothing to fear! **Rated T.**

_**Mr. Happy Panda Muffin**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was absolutely absurd, honestly. Two young men, just graduated from high school, moves into a new apartment building on Sunset Blvd. Really, it wasn't complicated. Not at all. There was no reason the two new adults shouldn't move in together. In fact, it was a very good thing. The two young men- Sora Tsukio and Riku Kawaki- were actually long time best friends since diapers and baby powder. They had lots of inside jokes, secret hide outs, songs that were supposedly 'their songs.' They were your average eighteen and nineteen year old best friends. No problem with sharing an apartment, especially since they were both employed now. There was just one small, teeny tiny fault.

Both boys were secretly gay.

The joys of keeping a secret as big as your sexual orientation from your best friend of about eighteen or nineteen years. But, of course, there were reasons to keep such a large secret from the person you trust the most on the whole entire planet—they each have a secret crush on one another. Now, if you were one that was crushing on your bestest of best friends ever, I very much doubt you would want them to know. Mainly because of the fear of losing them. In no such way would it be beneficial to the crushee,' in this case Sora or Riku, for the other to know of their heart felt feelings. They could lose their best friend, or gain a new lover. There could be awkwardness for the rest of their time together; there could be a fault in the relationship. There were many reasons not to bring up anything about their surreptitious emotions towards one another.

This finally brings us to this wonderfully awkward moment between the two young men. Finding a low-rent, two bedroom, and college-boy-proof apartment was the easy part (though was very, **very** hard.) But worse than that was the awkward silence that follows every time they're in a room together. Since it's only them two living there, it's only ever them two together. Sure, Axel and Sora's twin brother, Roxas, may live next door (That's how they found the apartment,) but it still gets pretty intense when they're alone. They can each practically _hear the other's hearts beating, _it's so silent. Never before had this happened to the young men.

Anyways, Riku was currently cooking dinner. Sora was digging the dirt out from under his fingernails. The brunet was always girly in that matter; he was thankful his silveret crush never minded. Sora had many girl habits; having to check himself constantly in the mirror, combing his hair constantly, checking to make sure his eyeliner never smeared. He guessed he got all of these habits from his 'mother,' and even though Cloud wasn't a girl, and was still know as a mom, did not make him stop constantly having girly habits. Roxas also picked up on these behaviors from 'mom,', but not as much as Sora. The brunet sighed, subconsciously signaling to Riku something was wrong.

"What?" The silveret asked, adding more lime juice to the concoction on the stove. He looked over his shoulder when he had no reply; seeing the brunet shrug and look away. '_He looks so cute when he's moping...' _The older smirked mentally, turning back to his masterpiece. "Smile, I'm making your favorite tonight. Curried Turkey in Lemon Salsa." He looked over his shoulder again smiling that Riku's-Happy-For-Once-Smile. The brunet merely shrugged again and went back to making sure his nails were perfectly clean and cut before he started applying black polish to them. The older sighed dramatically and flung the wooden spoon in Sora's direction. "You. Miserable person. Go fetch me Sky and his speakers." The younger looked up, sighing and standing up from the kitchen chair he was sitting on and disappeared down the hall.

Riku mentally snickered. He had recently added new songs to '_Sky_,' his blue iPod Nano. After he continued to mix the ingredients very carefully and slowly, Sora returned with Sky and the speakers for it. The silveret plugged them all in and browsed through his music collection (which was huge) and smiled evilly when he landed on one particular song.

_Is it worth the can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day  
_

Sora smiled weakly, this was one of his favorite songs; Taste of Ink by The Used. Only Riku knew that. Only Riku...

_Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free_

"So, Sora. Tonight we have your favorite for dinner. What would you like to drink?" The silveret turned around to see the younger smiling softly and painting his finger nails, lip syncing the words back from the song spilling from the speakers. The older contently sighed, staring at his best friend as Sora's voice rose.

"_So here I am. It's in my hands. And I savor every moment of it." _He sang quietly. Riku chuckled, putting Sky on shuffle and heading to the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of wine and setting it onto the table. He glanced back up to see his best friend finish painting his nails black, and screwed the top to the glass bottle of polish back on. "_So here I am alive at last, And I'll savor every moment of this_" The song ended, and a new one started, heavy guitar sounded throughout the room and Sora's eyes went wide.

_If you feel_

_So empty_

_So used up_

_So let down_

The brunet gasped, standing up and running over to his best friend, grabbing Riku's hand, grinning widely and bouncing up and down.

_If you feel_

_So angry_

_So ripped off_

_So stepped on_

_You're not the_

_Only one_

_Refusing _

_To step down_

_You're not the_

_Only one_

_So get up..._

Riku laughed as he was dragged into the middle of the kitchen, both his hands taken by Sora's as the brunet started jumping around and singing along. The older gave up struggling from the smaller's grasp and jumped around with him; singing and laughing like they always did when this song came about.

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

Both laughing manically by now; trying to catch their breath as they collapsed on the ground, back to back. They both leaned their heads back, listening to the song nearing it's end. Sora blushed, leaning his head backwards on Riku's shoulder. The older's pale cheeks tinted some, and smirked inwardly, enjoying the soft scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. He loved Sora's shampoo.

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

A few beeps from the oven timer brought them back from their content euphoria. Riku sighed as he stood up, helping Sora stand as well, and walked over to the oven, taking out the glass pan of curried turkey and lemon salsa. The brunet set the table as Riku brought the hot pan to the eating table, then walked over to a high cabinet above the counters and took out two wine glasses. When he turned around, Sora was already dishing himself some dinner onto their good China plates and silverware. Riku sat down as well, pouring themselves some port wine, it's crimson color slowly filling each glass.

"So..." Riku trailed off, grabbing the remote to his iPod speakers and setting the genre to soft jazz, turning down the volume some so they could talk freely and each quietly. "We did you ask me to make a fancy dinner? Is there some important information?" Sora smiled as a slowly, familiar song played in the background. He took a bite of the curried turkey and nearly melted. He loved Riku's cooking. He worshiped it.

"I... got a new job." He watched as Riku's content look turned absolutely shocked. He stopped his fork midway into his mouth and his eyes went wide. Pulling his hand back he smiled widely, leaning in.

"No way! I didn't even know you applied somewhere!" He smiled. This really was something to celebrate.

"Twilight Cafe'. You know that college coffee shop down the street? It's about five minutes from here so I can walk. They even have that stage where bands on the rise play every Friday and Saturday night. I'm surprised I got hired..." The brunet trailed off, taking a small sip of his wine and another bit of the turkey. He melted again at the taste, and looked up to Riku's smiling face. His best friend supported him, no matter what... _'Then he shouldn't hate you if he knew you were gay, Sora.' _The brunet smacked himself mentally and scolded his train of free thinking.

"Wow, Sora, I'm really happy for you, I am. My job doesn't even compare to Twilight Cafe'." The silveret smirked, tasting the wine for himself and finding it especially delicious. He was glad Axel was two years older than him, for he wouldn't be drinking the wine if he wasn't...

"Oh please, Riku. Working at Subway isn't bad! You get free sandwiches, and I _love_ Subway! So don't you dare complain." The silveret chuckled at his friends desperation. He did love getting free sandwiches...

"How much do you get paid?" Riku wondered, scooping some more dinner onto his plate and adding a lot of salt and pepper to it. The brunet leaned back, lacing his fingers together on top of his head and looking at the ceiling.

"I believe about ten munny an hour. Not too bad, we make about the same amount." Riku nodded, pouring Sora another glass of wine. The brunet shoved a few more bits of the curried turkey into his mouth. "My god, Riku. I'd die for your cooking." He said, savoring the taste and washing it down with more wine. The silveret laughed and leaned back, completely stuffed.

'_Riku, this is your chance. Tell him. You have to.' _The silveret looked over to Sora whom was still stuffing his face with his favorite dish, letting the flavor completely melt him into a puddle. He looked so happy and cute; a small diced tomato on the corner of his mouth. Riku was resisting the urge to starting leaning in, ready to lick it off. Sora sat back. _'Sora, I love you.' _Riku whispered mentally, watching Sora's curious gaze. He was so god damned breath-takingly beautiful. '_Say it. You can do this. Just tell him how you feel.' _Riku took a deep breath, opening his moth. Sora watched him, afraid he was going to say something that would easily shatter him. The brunet leaned in slowly, ready for what Riku was about to say. He had this _feeling. _It was this amazing feeling.

_If I traded it all, _

_if I gave it all away, _

_for one thing, _

_just for one thing. _

It was the perfect moment.

"Sora," Their hearts sped up faster and faster. The brunet's cheeks tinted a slight red, and aquamarine looked into a deep blue. "I... I-"

Until the door bell rang.

They sat their for a moment, the song ending, the magic suddenly gone. The single tomato piece fell off of Sora's face, and the doorbell rang again. They sat there, staring at each other until Sora slowly lifted his body from the chair, turning around and hurrying out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang one last time before Sora opened it; revealing Roxas, his twin brother, looking extremely irritated and sick.

"Roxa-"

A small kitten was suddenly flung into his face, making Sora 'Aggff'' while Roxas muttered a 'Sorry, you have to keep him' as he shut he door and ran back to his own apartment. Seconds later Riku popped his head around the corner to see Sora standing there idly, arms dangling by his sides as a small kitten, around two months, clung to his face. The silveret lifted and eyebrow as he walked over to his best friend.

"Sora...? Why is there a kitten on your face?" The older asked, prying the small animal from his friend's adorable face, now slightly scratched. The silveret chuckled as Sora stood there, looking shocked and irritated. Suddenly, Sora noticed there was a tiny kitten in the older's hands, and turned to goo.

"Oh my **GOD** it's adorable!" The brunet squeed, snatching the kitten back and twirling around, giggling with a small blush on his face. '_And to think I was about to confess to him...' _Riku sighed mentally, smiling slightly at how easily amused Sora could be. "Riku! He's black and white like a panda!" Sora giggled, holding the small kitten and cuddling it, kissing it on the top of the head. Riku was suddenly jealous. A kitten they've had for less than five minutes gets a kiss, but a best friend of over seventeen years doesn't get not even a cuddle? How pathetic Riku was... "Okay Riku? That's his name." The silveret stopped spacing out, meeting Sora's eyes.

"What?" Riku asked, smiling sheepishly at the chuckle that escaped Sora's lips.

"He name will be Mr. Happy Panda Muffin, okay Riku?" The silveret shrugged.

"Isn't my cat so it doesn't need me to help name him." He heard the kitten mew and he looked down at it; Mr. Happy Panda Muffin was licking Sora's cheek, and Sora was giggling, nuzzling the small kitten.

"Aww! I love you, Mr. Happy Panda Muffin!" The brunet squeed, hugging it slightly tighter.

From that moment on, Riku declared war against the cat that stole his Sora. And he could've sworn that cat looked up to him and smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bwua ha ha_

_Sora is victim to the kitten's cuteness._

_Riku's victim to the kitten's evil plan._

_What is the evil kitten planning?_

_Read to find out..._

_Cassie-chan._


End file.
